It's Okay To Be Confused
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Kevin's feeling down in the dumps after his breakup with Nazz right out of nowhere. So, it's up to a certain bald kid to be here in Kevin's time of need... only to take a very strange turn. Inspired by a plot from one of "That 70's Show" episodes. Author's note included at the end of the story. BTW, this story is for all haters of Kevin.


**"It's Okay To Be Confused"**

 **Rated T**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with the show Ed, Edd n Eddy or its characters. They are owned and associated by its creator Danny Antonucci and Cartoon Network. Anyway, I've been watching a lot more of "That 70's Show" lately, and it's inspired me to do a little short story based on one of the plots. So, here's a little story between Jonny and Kevin that I know you'll definitely like.**

 **P.S.: Look down after the end of the story for my little author's note. Just to make things a little clear.**

* * *

Kevin was busy sitting around on his outside porch in the warm afternoon sun. Mostly, he would be riding on his bike and beating the crap out of both Ed, Edd and Eddy just for scamming him, or pretty much hang out with his ever supposed girlfriend Nazz down at the 'lane', but unfortunately, the biker definitely was not in the mood to do so at this time. Heck, he really didn't feel like riding after all. In fact, Kevin was definitely feeling something inside him:

Depression.

Misery.

Heartbreak.

The last word had definitely said it the best, considering how Kevin was feeling during the news that he had been hearing. That of course, was the breakup between him and Nazz. She just couldn't take it anymore with him, knowing how much obsessed Kevin totally was with his bike. She had been enraged with the fact that Kevin had been putting a silly little riding object before her. Kevin kinda knew this was coming from her, and now, he had been dumped by the one who thought liked him.

And now, all Kevin was left with his hat in the distance and the only picture of Nazz he was left holding right in his hands.

"Ohhh, babe... where in the heck did I even go wrong here?" Kevin sighed to himself, clenching the picture tightly in his hands.

Without any trouble, Kevin immediately threw the picture away, hoping it landed right in his hat.

Alas, it didn't as the picture of Nazz was soon caught by the hands of a certain bald kid, who had a wooden plank in hand that followed along with him. Curious to see why Kevin would wanna go throw a picture of Nazz away, the kid decided to approach the bully away with such calmness and curiosity.

"Hey, Kevin? What's chillin', chinski?" The kid said, revealing himself as Jonny 2x4.

"Why in the heck do you even wanna know?" a scowling Kevin replied.

"By the look of how your shoulders are slumped, your face is droopy and a look that makes Sarah's anger look weak, I'd say you must be tired." Jonny guessed, much to Kevin's annoyed chagrin. As Kevin started rolling his eyes, Jonny continued to speak some more, "So, you been taking one of your daily dumps, huh?"

"That's none of your business, dude." The bully snapped angrily before sighing once again, "Anyway, I'm like this because Nazz dumped me, man."

Jonny somehow replied with a huge gasp hearing this.

"She dumped you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah." nodded Kevin.

All of a sudden, both Jonny and his best friend Plank all scooted next to Kevin, hoping to get more from the three-haired Kevin.

"I'm all ears, buddy." Jonny smirked, "Okay, tell Jonny what happened."

Kevin then somehow replied with a sigh before continuing, "Fine. Nazz dumped me because she thinks I hang out with my bike so much. In fact, she accuses me of focusing on my vehicle more than Nazz herself, which is SO not true. But apparently, Nazz seems to think so herself. I really don't know what to say about this. I mean, it was right out of nowhere, my man."

"You know, it's okay to be confused, Kevin." Jonny said, patting his friend in the back.

"I know, I kinda feel like it's my fault," Kevin sighed again before continuing, "I let this happen to me. I put my bike before Nazz. I should've paid any more attention to her, but now, I feel like there's a huge weight around my shoulders. And I'm afraid I'm gonna have a hard time getting it off of me. You know what I'm-"

However, he would never get the chance to continue as all of a sudden...

 _*SMOOCH!*_

Kevin had found his lips being tightly pressed by Jonny's, which forced his eyes to bulge in total panic. The biker suddenly realized what was going on and ended up breaking out of Jonny's grasp in total fear and confusion.

"Dude, what the heck are you doing?!" Kevin shrieked.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't fight these feelings for any more longer!" Jonny gasped before admitting with open eyes, "I love you, Kevin!"

"WHAT?!" Kevin gasped more loudly.

"I wanna grow old and develop crow's feet with you, just like Plank!" replied the bald-headed kid.

"Dude, you're creeping me out!" Kevin shuddered.

"So, you wanna hold hands with me at the park?" asked Jonny.

"NO, DUDE! I'M SO OUT OF HERE!" Kevin responded negatively before leaving his bench.

"So it is a yes, then! Come on and please love me, Kevin!" Jonny smirked as he followed the biker like a lovestruck puppy.

Kevin was trying to run as fast as he could, but Jonny continued to keep following him for apparently no reason. Kevin wanted to that image of that kiss out of his mind once and for all, but to be honest, that wasn't gonna happen...

...

...

...

...all because Eddy had the image of Kevin being kissed by Jonny held around his hands.

It was clear that Eddy had been hiding behind the bushes somewhere with a camera around him, and shot the picture of the unexpected kiss between Jonny and Kevin (even though it was basically on Jonny's part). All the moneymaker could respond with was a smirk that would make any megalomaniac wince in response.

"I'm so glad I payed off Jonny to kiss Kevin like that," Eddy smirked to himself, "That'll show Shovel-Chin never to make fun of my first name!"

With his perfect revenge already completed, Eddy got out of the bushes and walked away with the perfect evidence in hand. For once in his life, Eddy was finally victorious against his arch enemy. It just goes to show everyone that revenge had never tasted so good.

* * *

 **I'm pretty sure Kevin is never gonna get rid of that moment.**

 **Just so everyone knows from this fic right here, I got nothing against gay people. In fact, I'm very accepting of them, just like I accept those who are straight, gay, lesbian, transgender. As a matter of fact, I got some friends on facebook who are actually gay, and yet I don't judge for how they live. If they want to live that way, than it's their choice. And I'll always be accepting of their lifestyle. Just so we are extra clear on that logic.**

 **BTW, I wrote this mostly because I hate Kevin's guts and I wanna see him get his just desserts for frickin' once.**

 **Anyway, now that I've cleared things out, feedbacks are welcome everyone. Until next time, Warrior man over and out, gangstas.**


End file.
